brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
Gaby and Melanie's Wiki-versary Extravaganza
Gaby and Melanie's One Year Wiki-versary! Gaby Gaby's section -- under construction! Okay so one year ;D Woooo feels like a month since I met all you strangers online ;) so um since Mellerz said something about everyone I will too xP Gots to follow the model…and sorry my section might be confusing In no particular order: Tim: TIMTIM, I love your fangirling and the way you flip your hair like Justin Bieber ;D I love to talk to you about HIMYM and HOW THE MOTHER LOOKS JUST LIKE MEL!!! Switched at birth tbh. Anyways thanks for always having the time to talk to me and becoming my friend and singing what makes you beautiful to me, I'll always remember that :') I love our Skype calls which we haven't done lately :/ and I will always ship Fabrevans with you! and no matter what Quick and Samcedes shippers think, they were the cutest <33 I love youuuu Rea: REBOOOOOOOOOOOOOO well you make my nights boo ;) not in a wanky way :o you are always hyper and making people laugh about anything xP and I love how we fangirl together. Also whenever we talk it's like so hilarious, I also love the serious conversations we have had :P thanks for always listening to me..anyways stay fresh my donut and I love youuu like a my donut baby <3 Soph: THE CUPCAKE GUUUUUURRRRLLLL!!! so uh Soph you are just like a cupcake o: maybe that's why you love cupcakes so much idk :o umm we don't talk much but I'm glad you are part of the family because you are my 1D buddy and don't hide your love for them like the others do D: also I love Blainchel and it's awesome that you do too because not many people love them xP I guess we have in common things that other people hate :o we are too cool B) stay sweet Soph, I love you and Sophriela 5Ever <3 Melinda: Well mommy :') thank you for feeding me and changing my diapers when I was younger :3 uuh I love when we tc with Mario because you always look so flawless ;D your teddy bear and glasses, Idk how are you still single o: Thanks for always asking me How i am because it makes me feel like you care :3 just by that simple gesture. Uumm I like how we have gotten closer now and you are hilarious!! and thanks for helping me when I need you :P I love you mom <3 Britt: OH BRITTSTERRRRR so what can I say hmm well thank you for dealing with my weirdness o: on ask, Skype, text, and now kik ;) and for listening to me :3 Uum I love your derpy face and when your mom was on tc with us ;D fun times lol xP I would never lose hope on Brittana so you won't give me the silent treatment again D: and I still can't believe we met twice and in those two times you did all the talking lol sorry. Uuh like always GABRITTANY/BRITTANA OTP <3 and I know you ship Heya with me ;D hmm we have an unique friendship I believe because I'm always so nice to you yet you are so mean to me D: I will never understand…sigh ;) anyways I love you my perfect Brittany <33 Froy: So idk you might be busy now or something but even if we don't talk much I still consider you my close Panamanian friend :3 umm I love when we used to talk on Skype and you were always speaking in spanish and singing hehe BEST SINGER EVAAAHH!! Well I hope you are enjoying your vacation now and are happy :P I love you my Apple Pie <33 Monika: Umm well idk if you will read this but if you do I just wanted to say that I still consider you a close friend and part of the family :P I love the times we would pm and how when we first met you were so nice and even made my profile *_* I'm still so thankful for that <3 Maybe one day I will understand tumblr and we can talk there idk either way I love you may gurlah/Buttercup and Gabnika will always be in my heart <3 Ethan: MY BEEEEEEEEEEE I think I said everything to you on your birthday page :P but let's see uumm STALKING YOU ON CHAT WAS THE BEST THING EVER xP At first I thought you were this white boy from PA but then I find out you are asian and it made you waaaaay more awesome because MINORITIES Woooo lol Like always thank you for dealing with my craziness and emotional phases ;) I have this complete trust in you idk why o: maybe because we are the same person….Uumm I miss the times we would stay up late! we should really beat our record!! oh and also keep saving up because I think the whole family is going to the road trip now :x I love you Bee <3 Mario: MARIO BROOOOOSS <33 well just recently I have gotten close to you, I'm assuming o: and I have enjoyed all the times we spent on tc with Mel and how you and her have these weird wanky moments o.O idk either way I ship you guys :3 you are the best GAY friend ever!! not excluding Froy though oh and Tim hehe. Like Mel I love your glasses and I like how every time we are in tc you are doing hw xP nice, I can't do that…I love you and your uniform from the video you showed me ;) (if you remember) Megan: Well Meggo even though you leave the wiki and kik like every week (just like me ;D) I love you and your craziness. All the conversations we ever have are random and mostly wanky when it's with Rea ;) I wanted to thank you for being my first GW friend and not ignoring us newbies sigh, tough life…ummm I think that if I hadn't met you I wouldn't have stayed on the wiki and met all these other great people so thank you, and love ya ;D <3 Pat: WHERE ARE YOU?!?!? ;( you need to come back soon my son :3 um well Patrice, like I always say the way we met was the best lol through the threads and dancing. Fun times!! Uuh I love how when you joined chat you would always pm me and just talk about random things xP you are kinda like Rea, that's why I'm a hardcore PREA SHIPPER!! >:D I love you and I enjoy giving you happies even though you are a womanizer >:/ <3 Anna: Well uummm you are the most adorable and cutest person I have ever known :3 and still the baby of the family ;) Thank you for always showing me your support and being there for me, you have always been a great friend. Uuhh you say you're mean but you are very caring :P and thanks for being nicer now ;) even though Mario doesn't like it D: We weren't that close from the start but I'm glad we are now and I love every minute we spend together <3 despite the sucky timezone. Your Quinn stanning is still cray though, you're Quinn 2.0 so I guess that's why ;)and umm you were really the best Christmas present ever and I wuv u :3 <3 Melanie Melanie's section -- under construction! I can't believe it's been a year since I started being a part of this fandom and having internet friends and whoaaaa. Okay so I guess I'll go through all of my lovely friends and talk about them 'cuz that just seems like the thing to do on an anniversary. In no particular order: Anna: Anna bear <3. We have some pretty fantastic conversations, and I've learned a lot about what other people think of America through you ;) (we really need to get back into doing that). Hearing you say squirrel made my year fyi. Seriously though, you're hilarious, a great friend, and I'm soso glad I've gotten to get to know you. I also claim full credit for your twitter success xoxoxo (even if I don't respond sometimes D: :( ) <3, your brick Mel: NAME TWINS <3. You're one of the sweetest people I've ever met, and I kind of adore you uwu. You're gorgeous, hilarious, and a great fangirl buddy ;). I know we haven't talked as much lately (unfortunately), but I still consider you a good friend and I'm always here if you need me. Love you *u* Timmy: Yoooooo. Haha well you're pretty fab and I'm really glad that we're friends! Talking to you is always fun and I love hearing about your crazy parties and all that ;). Also Telanie is reaaaal. We should do voice calls on skype more hm because the few I've been on have been awesome. Okay I'm going off on a tangent anyway you're great and fantastic and yAY. (sorry this was super random) Soph: You're actually like the sweetest person uwu, and I love talking to you! The birthday card you made me is the most adorable thing, and you'll be receiving one as soon as I get home ;). We've stood on the same ground (Universal Studios whoot!) which ya know is pretty cool, maybe one day we'll stand on the same ground at the same time o: What. Okay well bYEE idk how to end any of these whAT. Monika: I know we don't talk really anymore and you don't even come on buuut you're hilarious and super cool and yeah I always enjoy talking to you so yeah you're always welcome back and stuff yay c: Pat: Hiiii we haven't talked in a while and I miss you + your jelly beans :(. Hearing you play piano on skype that one time was really cool, and the different voices you did were hilarious xD. I hope you reappear soon so we can talk, you're pretty fab c; Ethan: My husband!<3 You're great to talk to, even if you forget what we're talking about sometimes ;), and we reallyreally should talk more. Timmy told me you got him to buy Infinity on High so that's fantastic I approve 100000000% (I didn't even know you listened to fob whoa that's cool me too hey). I've been watching Friends more lately and I can aaalmost see why you like it so much :P. Anyway, I'm really bad at writing these but you're great and yeah yayayay. TO BE CONTINUED sorry still not done lol Melaby under construction! December 28th, 2012: by some wonderful coincidence, Gaby and Melanie both joined the wiki! It was obviously fate that brought these two rebels together ;), and they became friends fast c:. And now, for some Melaby moments: idk what to put here Gaby give me some examples yo